


Blacksmith Prince

by The_Twister



Series: Stray Stories [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Archer Gavin, F/M, Former Blacksmith Jack, Implied Ryan Haywood/Gavin Free - Freeform, M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Prince Jack, Robin Hood References, Ryan pursues Gavin but fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Gavin falls for the prince without even seeing him beforehand and tries everything in his power to go see him with the help of others. The story tells of love and tense situations. Enjoy.





	Blacksmith Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_Kran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/gifts).



> maybe a prince and pauper 'forbidden love' sort of story? Bonus if the other hunters are the matchmakers (don't need to use all of them if you don't want to ^_^), because the other two are oblivious of said forbidden love?
> 
> This was a request from someone a long ass time ago. Sorry friend that I barely posted it now.

It was hard being appointed Prince under The Mad King, something that Jack had concluded a long time ago. And it was sort of weird also. He hadn’t even expected to be appointed since all he had been was a blacksmith and he had been enjoying it but Ryan made him come and be the next in line if something were to happen to him. Of course, Jack highly doubted anything would happen. Ryan was a cold ruler and cold rulers usually last a pretty long time because they instill fear in their people.   
  
Jack had figured out pretty early that defying the king was a pretty stupid route to go, so when the King asked him to be his “successor” in a way then what would Jack say? Of course, he’d say yes. That was because there was nothing else to say about the matter. Also, he was going to be royalty right? Might as well seize the opportunity of being held up on a pedestal when you don’t actually deserve it.   
  
That was happening today basically. Ryan had been in a kind mood all week and was holding a masquerade ball soon for his people. The townspeople were surprised when invitations were even sent out. It had announced when the ball was and that all were to attend in the city if one could afford it. So, essentially Jack was just expecting to see more royalty there and barely of the townspeople. Only so many people had managed to stay “rich” while Ryan was in the ruling. The Ramsey family managed off pretty well but that was only because Geoff was his advisor and Griffin was a woodworker.   
  
Ryan’s right-hand man, Kerry, was also invited but so was the Jones’ family. Michael was the top knight in the program and Lindsay could brew you any potion or remedy that you needed within a day.   
  
They were well off families that Jack knew personally and had interacted with the most. It was only because he was also the blacksmith’s apprentice for a while until Ryan came along and whisked him away for prince hood.   
  
Now, all that he did with his young adult life was lounge about the castle. Picking on Geoff from time to time since he was Jack’s personal advisor.   
  
“Prince, you have a tutor coming in soon.” Jack sighed to that but sat up and looked over to Geoff. “What?”   
  
“You must hate being an advisor to someone who is almost the same age as the king, huh?” Geoff rolled his eyes then shrugged.   
  
“He said he wanted you to be his successor because you had more experience. I couldn’t really argue. His other choice was someone I wouldn’t have preferred anyway.” Geoff grumbled as he glanced down. Geoff then took a deep breath and looked up at Jack. “You have sword lessons though. So, would you like to go now?” Jack nodded and he went to follow Geoff out of his room to where he usually had sword lessons, which were the gardens.   
  
“You know what I love? That my sword instructor is actually someone younger than me. That’s always a confidence booster. For sure.” Jack tried not to sound bitter about it but he was.   
  
“Michael? He is the best swordsman. Sorry, if you don’t like it. Maybe you can forget about learning someday when Ryan isn’t king.” Geoff snapped back as he was fed up with the others horrible attitude. “Just accept that others are teaching you that are younger and you’ll be better off, trust me,” Geoff told him. Jack sighed and just continued to follow through he didn’t want to.   


* * *

There was a small cottage deep in the woods and away from the palace that Geoff would send someone to. It held someone there that was close to Geoff but he knew the king was wary of the boy. The king had also wanted him as the next prince but Geoff wouldn’t have it since the boy was too much of a son to him. So, he sent the boy away to a life of solitude. A life to where he wouldn’t be able to interact with the royal throne and not get caught by the king. He was there for his own safety.   
  
So, when Geoff's servant heard what the boy wanted to do then his face went white. He couldn't let that happen but he couldn't flat out tell him that he couldn't go. Then he'd feel bad. So, he began to question him.   
  
“So, you want to go to the party?” He shoveled coal into the oven making the fire go brighter since it had gotten colder lately. “Or ball thing? Can you even afford it, Gavin?”   
  
Gavin, who was like a son to Geoff, was cutting some meat they had and he sighed before turning the knife to point at the other. “No, I can’t but an archery contest is coming up soon and I can get my earnings that way. I have just enough to enter that and then the winnings from it will fund my outfit for the party at the palace, Jeremy.” Gavin set the knife down. “Just imagine all the cute girls that will be there and of course my father. I mean I want to see him and just think of all the pretty clothes that will be worn by everyone!” Jeremy watched Gavin get excited and he chuckled softly.   
  
“You’ll get to meet the new prince,” Jeremy noted and Gavin’s eyes seemed to shine. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that? He couldn't help it though.   
  
“Ah! I heard about him! He was formerly the blacksmith, right? He seems so nice! And just cuddly like a stuffed bear. Do you know what I mean?” Gavin asked Jeremy who shrugged to him. “Well, you work closely with the king. You must know the prince!! What is he like?” Gavin asked.   
  
"You're like a rabid fanboy and remember I work for your father. Not the king." Jeremy chuckled and shook his head. "He's proper like any other prince, Gavin. Though Geoff has told me that he complains a lot. He also told me to tell you that it can't happen between you two." Gavin frowned to that but he nodded.   
  
He hadn't even been thinking about that. He just wants to know about the prince. How he acted and such! “I don’t want into his pants, Jeremy! I just wanted to know more about him. Can’t believe you’d think I would want to do that to a person of such status.” Gavin was offended. “Besides... I know Geoff won't let me even take a step towards the castle without a disguise.” Gavin sighed at the end.   
  
Jeremy sighed and couldn’t help but shrug to Gavin about everything. “I don’t know, Gavin. It’s either you have a thing for him or you want to get into his pants. But I guess you have to be able to do that or think that after you have seen him…” Jeremy paused in talking before continuing. “I'm sure I can get a letter from him to you. Have him start the communication first so Geoff doesn't know a thing or can protest about it.” Jeremy offered.   
  
“And have I seen him? Nope. So, you can’t accuse me of such things.” Gavin pointed out to him. Jeremy sighed again and he looked at him. “Well, I’d love to have contact with the prince but isn't that dangerous Jeremy?” Gavin swallowed and he looked down. Sure, he wanted to know the guy better but how wouldn't the king know?   
  
“It’s fine if you like the prince, Gavin. I am just warning you that if you pursue a relationship with him on your own then the king won’t like that. That is why I'm offering my help to you. I don't want you to go down by yourself. I’d rather you be protected than just throwing yourself out in the open. Geoff put you here for a reason and I am your bodyguard for a reason.” Jeremy stated.   
  
“Bloody hell, I know that Jeremy but I just want to be able to see Geoff when I can. I want to be able to see my makeshift parents from time to time.” Gavin stated and he turned to go into the kitchen of the small cottage. “And... If you don't mind then suggest letters subtly to the prince so it doesn't seem like you're shoving it down his throat.” Gavin added as he was trying to control his breathing and voice.   
  
“I know but Geoff wants you protected,” Jeremy stated and Gavin waved him off. “I’ll be back soon.” Jeremy sighed and looked at Gavin. Seeing his shoulders shake made him feel a twinge of guilt. He shook his head and left the place to go meet up with Geoff and to set the prince plan into motion.   


* * *

“We’re hunting today.” Jack heard the words and he frowned deeply to that. Looking over to the other who was packing up the horses. Jack had gone to pet the horse and he was brushing its hair.   
  
“Do you really think I’d be a good hunter? The King has to be crazy, Sir Jones. I can’t even kill a cockroach. What makes him think I am capable of shooting a deer? And with a bow and arrow no less? I wouldn’t even harm a fly.” Jack stated and Sir Jones grunted.   
  
“I am just following my orders, your highness. The King wants you to learn the ropes of hunting so I am merely an instructor today. So, just follow me and you’ll be fine. Besides he just wants you to have the knowledge of how to skin animals. He had concluded there can be scenarios where he’ll be overthrown and you’d be running out of the kingdom so, he wants to make sure you know basic survival skills. I’m the best suited to help you along.” Sir Jones stated. “Also, no need to be formal. Just call me Michael and you’ll be fine.” Michael grumbled.   
  
“Are you sure? I mean about calling you Michael because you seem pretty grumpy.” Jack stated as he moved to get up onto his horse which he just finished grooming. “And I guess the king has a point about some things.” Jack pursed his lips as he waited for Michael to get onto his horse.   
  
“The king is always right,” Michael said in a monotone voice and he glanced over to Jack. “Are you ready to leave? And I’m just grumpy because I wanted to spend time with my wife but couldn’t. The King sent for me and I had to respond.” Michael said the last part bitterly. “Also the King said he wanted you to learn how to hunt instead of your usual sword fighting lesson today which also irked me. Hunting takes longer than a damn sword lesson, your highness.” Michael snapped the reins and hit the horse with his heel to get it going and Jack followed.   
  
“I am sincerely sorry if I am causing conflict within your family time, Michael,” Jack told him as he trotted up beside the other. “If I had my way about things then I would refuse all these pointless lessons.” Jack shook his head as they began to take a path into the woods near the castle.   
  
Michael shrugged to that and he glanced over to Jack then away. “Well, you know how to set traps right?” Jack nodded. “Let us begin with that then. We have to go separate ways for that.” He stated and Jack nodded again.   


* * *

Jack turned his horse down a path after he watched where Michael went. He wanted to make sure he'd be able to get back to that small clearing. So he made note of the trees around them though he knew he'd most likely get lost.    


Jack dusted his hands off and stood up straight as he had set up all the traps. He looked at the sky and got back up on his horse. Much time hadn’t gone by but he hoped his first trap had something in it because then Michael could go home early to his family.    
  
Jack stopped the horse a little ways off and went to sneak up to the trap. Seeing the animal hanging there. Had it died from shock? He made his way towards the rabbit. Going to touch it and once he did was when he realized it really was dead. He sighed softly and went to tie all the feet together to hang it on the side of his horse.   
  
He repeated the process at the next traps then made his way back to the small clearing. Figuring he had enough small animals now to learn from. He trotted up and saw Michael standing there speaking with someone.   
  
“Jack, this is Jeremy. He is one of Geoff's personal bodyguards.” Michael told him and Jack got off the horse.   
  
“Nice to meet you, Jeremy.” Jack smiled and shook the other's hand.   
  
“It's a pleasure to finally meet the prince.” Jeremy nodded. “I know one of your biggest fans. He hopes to go to the ball but we do not have the money. Well, we do but Geoff doesn't want him going.” Jeremy chuckled and Jack frowned some.   
  
“Why not? Everyone is welcomed as long as they have a costume.” Jack told Jeremy who shrugged.   
  
“Jack, we are talking about the first person that Ryan considered to have as his prince. Geoff protested to it so much he sent the guy to live in the woods.” Michael explained and Jack gave him a puzzled look. “It's because the boy is like a son to him. He didn't want Ryan tainting him.” Michael added and Jack nodded to that as he sighed some.   
  
“Well, wish I could meet him. Tell him that I said hello.” Jack told Jeremy who nodded.   
  
“Of course. He'd love to get a hello from the prince.” Jeremy said and went to leave but Jack got an idea.   
  
“Wait, Jeremy, do you come here often?” Jack asked and Jeremy nodded to him. “Could you wait for a bit? I want to write a letter to him.” Jack said and Jeremy blinked but nodded.   
  
Jack rushed inside as Jeremy went over to Michael. “Should I let him do this? Wouldn't the king find out?” Jeremy questioned Michael who shrugged.   
  
“I miss Gav so I'd like to have him come back. If Jack convinces him then that'd be amazing. Let's not tell Geoff though. He'd flip for sure.” Michael told Jeremy as he smiled some. “Besides what's the harm?” Michael asked.   
  
“The harm is that Gavin is not royalty. These two don't understand that they shouldn't be contacting each other.” Jeremy hissed and Michael shrugged again.   
  
“So, let them be. Let them communicate. It'd be nice if they got together. It'd be a cute couple.” Michael commented and Jeremy groaned as he shook his head.   
  
“I can't agree with you, Michael. I suggested to Gavin I'd try and get the prince to write letters to him but Geoff found out somehow. He gave me a really good scolding about putting wild ideas in Gavin's head and I honestly feel bad.” Jeremy told Michael who chuckled.   
  
“Well, he does know my wife so she probably concocted something for him to be able to spy on Gavin. I can ask her for you.” Michael offered and Jeremy nodded.   
  
“God, please do that for me. I need to get my babysitting done quickly so I can go back to my wife.” Jeremy laughed uneasily then sighed as Michael just laughed loudly.   
  
Jack ran up to the two with a rolled up parchment in hand with a blood red wax seal. “Here, give this to him. I introduced myself and everything. I expect a letter back.” Jack told Jeremy who took the parchment.   
  
“Good luck with that. He doesn't have any parchment.” Jeremy laughed then stopped once he realized how sad that was. “Sorry, he might not because he has no parchment,” Jeremy explained and Jack pursed his lips. He then held his hand up for Jeremy to stay and he ran back inside.   
  
“Now you’ve done it. He is going back inside to get some parchment for Gav.” Michael chuckled and Jeremy couldn’t help but groan. He just had to say something about the other not having parchment. Just his lucky day.   
  
“You know Geoff would throw a fit. He's weirdly attached to Gavin.” Jeremy said and Michael nodded to that.   
  
He knew Gavin had parents elsewhere but they had entrusted Gavin to Geoff, who took his fathership seriously, though he didn't need to.   
  
Michael shook his head to the idea and Jeremy shrugged. “We can only change Gavin's life if we do this though,” Michael said. “I don't want my boi out hiding in the woods forever.” Michael sighed.   
  
“Yeah, I'll deliver the letter then we will see what happens after that. Okay?” Jeremy asked Michael who nodded. “Then it's settled. We plan to bring Gavin back.” Jeremy held his hand out to seal the deal and Michael grabbed onto it.   
  
One firm handshake between the two then Jack was running back up to them. “Here! Some parchment!” Jack smiled and Jeremy nodded as he took the things that were handed to him. “Please make sure it gets to him.” Jack clasped Jeremy's hands together with the letter and parchment between.   
  
“I-I will.” Jeremy blinked as he gently pulled his hands away from the others. “See you guys later.” Jeremy waved bye and got onto his horse to go after he put the letter with the parchment in a pouch.   
  
Jack then looked at Michael with a big smile.    
  
"Do you think it's possible to be in love with the idea of someone?" Jack asked Michael who rose an eyebrow to him.   
  
“Sure, I don't see why not. You've fallen in love with the guy already, huh?” Michael asked and Jack nodded. “Good.” Michael chuckled. Someone needed to save Gavin and Jack was the perfect guy too. “Let's get back to our lesson,” Michael said.   
  
Jack nodded and the lesson continued on about hunting. The only thing Jack could think about was receiving a letter back from Gavin.    


* * *

The archery contest was scheduled to go on a few days later. Jack had little time to brush up on his archery skills to be the sole winner so a civilian didn't win. But he didn't feel too confident. He stood with the line of contestants as they all faced the targets to hit in the center.   
  
He glanced up and down the line then swallowed. They all looked better than him. Hell, a squirrel was better than him.   
  
Jeremy had come almost every day with a response from Gavin and he was happy about that. Getting to know the other was making his days all the better. He expected a letter today but Jeremy told him that it was impossible since Gavin was busy. He understood since he was busy himself but he couldn't stop the disappointment that assaulted him.   
  
He looked up when Ryan cleared his throat. "Welcome all poor and rich to the first annual archery contest! Today we will judge who the best archer is in the Achievement Kingdom! So, archers ready your bows and prepare to fire!" Ryan bellowed.   
  
Jack readied his bow and saw people fire. Mostly everyone hit the white or the red. He then aimed himself and hit the bullseye. He cheered for himself then saw someone step up to fire.   
  
Jack waited with his breath held and he saw the man hit his own target where he made the bullseye. He saw the arrow go through his own and he swallowed.   
  
"We have a winner! The archer in the creeper skin!" Ryan yelled and cheers erupted from the audience. "Please step up to the judge's booth and claim your prize!" Ryan smiled.   
  
The winner stepped up and looked at Ryan who smirked at him. "Your prize is enough money to last you through a couple of years. Take it and be happy." Ryan told the other. He extended the bags of money to the other then grabbed his wrist.   
  
The man froze and stared at Ryan in horror.   
  
"If you think you can hide forever then think again. I know only Gavin Free is the best archer in my land. So pleased to see you out and about from your prison. Come to the ball. I'll be looking forward to it, Gavin." Ryan told the other.   
  
Gavin swallowed and pulled the bags of coins towards him. "Did... Did you plan this?" Gavin whispered.   
  
"Of course. I knew it would bring you out from hiding. You can't pass up a good archery contest, Gavin. I knew that." Ryan smirked then grabbed his hand and held it up. "Three cheers for the best archer in the land!" Ryan yelled.   
  
"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" The crowd cheered and more applauding happened.   
  
"You can never escape me, Gavin. I'll find you and I will make you mine." Ryan hissed at him.   
  
Gavin glanced back at him then forward. He scanned the crowd looking for Jeremy so they could leave. He soon made eye contact with him then nodded. He soon brushed the king off and rushed off the judge's podium.   
  
Jack intercepted Gavin and smiled at him widely. "You were so amazing! That was such a great shot!" Jack congratulated him and Gavin nodded.   
  
"Thanks. I have to go. Sorry." Gavin muttered as he went to rush away from Jack to make his way to Jeremy.   
  
"Wait! Can I know your name?" Jack called out.   
  
Gavin looked back at Jack and saw Ryan staring at them. Of course, that got his attention. He then stared at Jack as he shook his head. He wanted to tell Jack everything. To give him the response to his letter right now since he had it with him.    
  
"Sorry... No, I can't Jack." Gavin mumbled then he ran away.   
  
Jack jumped when Ryan patted his shoulder. "We can't all have what we want," Ryan told him and Jack looked at him oddly. "Did you know who that was?" Ryan asked.   
  
"No, I just know he is the winner of the contest," Jack told him and Ryan chuckled.   
  
"Yes, that is who he was. We might see him at the ball. Keep an eye out and maybe you'll get a happily ever after." Ryan teased then laughed. He patted Jack on the back with another laugh then walked away from him.   
  
Jack watched Gavin walk away and to Jeremy. He watched them talk before turning away. That couldn't have been Gavin. No, there was no possible way. Jack shook his head at the possibility then went to walk to a royal carriage. Hopefully, he got a letter from Gavin.

* * *

Gavin swallowed as he climbed into the carriage to take him back to the cottage. He gave eye contact to Jeremy as he swallowed. "Ryan confronted me," Gavin told him as he bit his lip. "He said he knew who the best archer was and he'd look forward to me coming to the ball," Gavin told him.   
  
Jeremy frowned to that. "See I knew this archery contest was a bad idea, Gav! Now we'll have Geoff up both our asses once Ryan tells him something!" Jeremy hissed.   
  
"Well, hopefully, Ryan keeps his trap shut. I don't want to make Geoff worry or upset." Gavin told him.   
  
Jeremy sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know but it might happen," Jeremy warned him. "Did you want to go shopping for that outfit for the ball? I know you still want to go." He told him.   
  
Gavin nodded to him and smiled some. "Please and thank you!" Gavin told him.   
  
Jeremy nodded to that and smiled some more. "Of course Gavin. Of course." He told him.   


* * *

Jack stared at the letter on the tabletop. Gavin had finally sent a letter after three days of no response. He told Jack of the things he did and that he was preparing for the ball. Jack smiled slightly at the idea of seeing Gavin in fancy clothing.   
  
"What are you smiling about?" Jack jumped to Ryan's voice and he slammed books onto the letter.   
  
"N-Nothing!" Jack exclaimed and looked back at Ryan who arched a brow. Ryan wore his black crown that was twisted at the top. His black cape flowed behind him and the hood was lined with fur.    
  
"That was an overreaction, Jack. Do you like my outfit? It's for the ball." Ryan smirked and Jack blinked.   
  
"It's very dark," Jack told him. "But it's nice." He assured Ryan who nodded.   
  
"Glad you like it. I had one made for you also but no cape. I wouldn't want you to show me up but it's better we match so that people know you're royal. I don't want any commoners to flirt with my next in line." Ryan told him.   
  
Jack couldn't help but make a face but he nodded. "I understand," Jack told him.   
  
"Good and tell Gavin I said hi." Ryan left the room with a swish of his cape.   
  
Jack stared at the spot that Ryan had left. Did Ryan know everything? He swallowed and moved the books off the letter. His eyes caught some lines.   
  
Can we meet up at the ball? I'll be dressed in forest greens and a creeper mask. I want to talk to you.   
  
Jack smiled at that and he went to write his response to Gavin. He didn't say that Ryan said hello.

* * *

The night of the ball had the palace lit up but barely. Ryan kept the lighting to a bare minimum. He didn't want too much light in the ballroom because then it didn't fit his theme. There were long tables on either side with food for the guests and the throne sat at the front of the room.   
  
Ryan sat there with Jack standing by his side. "It seems people are coming finally. So maybe some interesting things will happen." Ryan stated.   
  
Jack wore a black velvet vest with a black blouse under it. The ruffles on his chest had red fabric laced into it too. His crown was black too but he had gold in it and not diamond like Ryan's crown.   
  
"Maybe," Jack commented and heard Ryan humming. It must have been in thought because he started talking after.   
  
"I know Geoff is coming with his wife. I don't think anyone else is coming with them. Then Michael and Lindsay are coming. Trevor is coming with Matt. Some others are coming as well." Ryan told Jack.   
  
"I see. So it will be lively then." Jack told Ryan who nodded.    
  
"Which is always good, right?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Right." Jack supplied.   
  
People gathered in the great hall as the hour progressed and Jack went to go mingle. Standing up near the throne right next to Ryan was torture in the beginning. Now that he could roam freely then he could keep an eye out for Jeremy.   
  
"Jack!" Michael yelled and clapped Jack on the back. "How are you?" He had a chalice of beer.   
  
Jack coughed to the abrupt clap on his back and he smiled at Michael. "I'm great, what about you?" He asked and Michael did a deep chuckle.   
  
"Fantastic!" Michael laughed from his belly then cleared his throat. He leaned in to whisper to Jack. "Heard my boi, Gavin is going to be here. Is that true? Have you succeeded in saving the poor boi?" Michael asked.   
  
Jack shivered to the warm breath on his ear but he nodded. "It's true." He confirmed.    
  
"Glorious! Let's go, my wife! Let's feast!" Michael wrapped an arm around Lindsay's waist.   
  
"Be careful Jack..." Lindsay whispered to him as she was led away.   
  
Jack frowned but sighed. He figured he had to be careful. Hell, he knew he had to be. He glanced around then to the throne and saw Ryan was speaking to Michael now.   
  
That's good that he was distracted though it amazed Jack that the knight could walk so fast in his drunken stupor. It gave Jack time to search for Jeremy on his own. He glanced around at all the noblemen and ladies but he saw no sign of Jeremy's purple with orange. A sigh escaped him and he went to walk off the main floor.   
  
"Jack!" Jack heard his name and glanced around. He then looked to his right and saw a tan hand with green on beckon him close.   
  
"Gavin?" Jack questioned as he got closer.   
  
"C'mere love," Gavin called out and Jack went to him.    
  
"You're actually here?! I thought I had to look out for Jeremy in order to meet up with you." Jack told Gavin who shook his head.   
  
"Of course not. I told him there was a change of plans. I wanted to find you myself. Talk to you about what is developing between us." Gavin motioned towards the both of them.   
  
Jack felt his face get hot. "Oh, you mean our feelings for one another?" He asked Gavin who nodded.   
  
"Yes, love. Are you willing to be with me even if Ryan doesn't want us together? Because I want to be with you." Gavin told him.    
  
Jack covered his own mouth and thought about it. He was happy that Gavin wanted to be with him because he wanted to be with Gavin. He had to tell Gavin that Ryan already knew though.    
  
"Ryan already knows." Jack uncovered his mouth. "Just telling you." He added and Gavin frowned.   
  
"I figured as much. He doesn't really let much get past himself. I'm willing to be with you though he'll hate it. Only because I love you." Gavin told him.   
  
Jack felt his face get redder. "I love you too Gavin," Jack mumbled and he stepped closer. He pulled Gavin into his arms and kissed the top of his head.   


* * *

The rest of the night actually went along smoothly. Jack was sure Gavin's presumption about Ryan knowing was correct but the king didn't let that on.    
  
Jack left the courtyard after escorting Gavin to Jeremy with a soft sigh. His night was magical and he couldn't have asked for a better end to it. He hummed a happy melody as he walked to his chambers. Hopefully, he'll get to see Gavin sometime soon.   
  
But he didn't know the creeper-clad lad was struggling for his life. The grip on him was iron and he'd try and twist himself out but couldn't. A hand covered his mouth so he couldn't cry out for the necessary help he needed. But he was sure he wouldn't see Jack anytime soon.


End file.
